


The Art of Pie-Making

by Faster_Than_the_Speed_of_Sound



Series: Art Forms [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Baker Castiel (Supernatural), Baker Dean Winchester, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dead John Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Pie, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faster_Than_the_Speed_of_Sound/pseuds/Faster_Than_the_Speed_of_Sound
Summary: The tags say it all. ;) Castiel and Dean make a pie, and everyone drowns in fluff along the way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Art Forms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787338
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133





	The Art of Pie-Making

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! How is everyone? I'm so excited to see you!
> 
> (Is this another filler fic? Yes. Am I ashamed? Yes. Do I hope you forgive me? ... Also yes. ;)
> 
> I have another installment to this series for you, because I really like it and I hope you do too. This one is soft and fluffy and has literally no plot. It's just... fluff.
> 
> I'm also distracting myself from the anxiety surrounding 15x18, which is coming out in two days. I'm going to VOMIT-
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ;)

Castiel took two bites of his pie, picked up his cloth napkin, and hurled it at his Alpha’s head.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean yelped, the soft projectile smacking him in the face. “What was that for?”

“For not telling me about your pie-making skills before,” Castiel said. He stuffed another bite into his mouth, moaning obscenely. “My _God_ , that is amazing. Dean, how did you do that?”

Dean was blushing now, ducking his head bashfully. It made his freckles stand out against his tan skin, his green eyes bright against the pinkish flush. “It’s not as good as yours.”

“Bullshit!” Castiel cried. “This is the best pie I have ever eaten.” He took another massive bite, the different layers of delicious, sugary warmth unraveling on his tongue. Dean beamed, the scent of pleased, proud Alpha flooding the room. It complimented the undertones of content, sated Omega, which made the whole room fill with joy.

“It’s… It’s my mom’s old recipe,” Dean said, watching Castiel devour another bite. The Omega paused, apples bursting as he crunched them slowly in his mouth.

“Y’r mmm’s?” he mumbled.

Dean snorted. “Chew, Cas.”

Rolling his eyes, Castiel chewed and swallowed. “Your mom’s? That’s her recipe?” He wasn’t surprised. Mary Winchester, from what he’d heard of her, had been a fantastic cook and baker. She’d evidently passed some of her skills to Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean replied, giving him a soft smile. “She’d… I think she’d be happy to know other people still enjoy it.”

“Well, she was an excellent baker,” Castiel said, putting the fork down on his now-empty plate, “and you are a fantastic baker as well.”

Dean, whose eyes had lit at the compliment to his mother, shuttered a little. “Yeah, sure,” he shrugged, looking away. 

Damn it. Typical of Dean to absolutely _love_ praise and compliments being thrown at other people, yet still believe he’d done nothing to earn some of his own. Castiel had thought he could slip something past Dean’s defenses while the Alpha was distracted with thinking of his mother, but it was obvious he wasn’t as sneaky as he’d thought. Not for the first time, Castiel wished he could find John Winchester and rip him apart. Alas, the Alpha was dead, so Castiel couldn’t do that.

The Omega was tempted to push the issue, but he decided against it. It was rare that Dean shared things about his past, especially about Mary. He wanted to keep his Alpha in this good mood as much as he could. Dean deserved to be happy.

“So, you told me you wanted to add this to the bakery’s inventory?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded, shrugging again. Castiel could sense his slight discomfort. “Yeah, I mean, if you want. If not, that’s totally-“

“Dean,” Castiel interrupted, smiling gently at the Alpha, “I would love to. You’ll have to show me how to make the pie, though.”

Dean smiled, evidently excited that Castiel wanted to add the pie to the list of other treats their bakery, the Seraph, offered. He blinked in confusion at the back end of the Omega’s statement, though. “Teach you? Why? You make good pies.”

Castiel smiled softly. “Yes, but I have a feeling this pie is made in a very special way. I want to make sure I do it right. To honor your mother, of course.”

Dean’s face shifted, becoming unreadable for all of a second. Castiel had half a millisecond to wonder if he’d done something wrong before he was being shoved out of his chair, a grunt pushed from his chest at the force in which his Alpha attacked him with a hug.

“I love you,” Dean said, voice hushed and fervent. “I love you.” He kissed the spot behind Castiel’s left ear fiercely, squeezing the air out of the Omega’s chest. “You’re so… You’re so perfect. I love you.”

Laughing, a little surprised by the sudden show of affection, Castiel hugged Dean back. “I love you too, Dean. Does that mean you’ll show me how to make the pie?”

“Yes,” Dean replied. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Smiling, Castiel buried his nose in Dean’s neck, relishing the warmth and happiness of his mate. “Perfect.”

The next day, Castiel moved around the front of the shop, unable to keep his hands still for long. He was _nervous_ , and he didn’t know why. It was ridiculous. He could feel literal butterflies in his stomach, his heart racing even though nothing was happening at all. It felt like… well, it felt like he was about to meet his mate’s parents, which was ridiculous on many levels.

They’d made it through the morning rush with no incident. Anna, the college student they’d hired to help out, had managed the huge flow of customers with ease and grace. Castiel was so glad they’d decided to hire her. She was awesome.

He served the last customer, giving them a bright smile. They thanked him, practically dancing out of the shop with their coffee and muffin.

Castiel settled his hands on the metal top of the front counter with a soft sigh, taking a moment to breathe in the scent of coffee and happy customers.

Anna, who was finishing processing the electronic tips they’d received, smiled. “Not a bad rush. We made more in two hours than in the entirety of Sunday night combined.”

“Not a surprise,” Castiel said. “Nighttimes are always slow. So much so that I’m considering just closing at two o’clock every day.”

Anna’s eyebrows raised, a small smile quirking her lips. “Trying to get more family time?”

“Yeah,” Castiel agreed, smiling to himself as he watched cars pass on the street absentmindedly. “Dean and I could do with a break, Dean especially.”

“Is his back alright today?” Anna asked, eyebrows furrowing with concern.

“His back is fine,” Castiel assured her. “For now, at least. His physical therapy sessions are going smoother, though, so that’s good.”

“Oh, that _is_ good,” Anna agreed, smiling.

Yes, it was. Castiel hated to see Dean in pain, and after the fire that had destroyed his previous bakery, Dean’s back and knee had been giving him trouble. Charlie, the Alpha’s physical therapist, was a huge factor in his recovery.

“I think that’s the last of the morning rush,” Castiel said, checking his watch. “You can go ahead and leave. Garth has the afternoon shift. Would you like to take home a slice of pie or something? For studying purposes, of course.”

“Of course,” Anna agreed, winking. “Sure, bossman. Thanks.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Castiel returned. He meant it. Anna and Garth had made the workload that came with owning a bakery much lighter, and Castiel and Dean were profoundly grateful.

Speaking of the Alpha…

Castiel waved goodbye to Anna, checked to make sure the register was secure, and headed into the back of the kitchen. He entered just in time to see Dean fumble the powdered sugar, dumping half of it all over himself.

“Jesus tapdancing _Christ_ ,” he grumbled, brushing at his shirt in a desperate attempt to get the sugar off. It only served to spread the white powder around, obscuring the white _Lawrence Fire_ on the dark shirt. “Fuck.”

As if on cue, Dean’s head snapped up, eyes wide with fear. Castiel laughed. “Anna just left, don’t worry.”

Dean relaxed. “Thank God.”

“I don’t know why you insist on keeping the swearing to a minimum,” Castiel said, helping the Alpha wipe up some of the spilled sugar. “She’s a college student; she probably hears worse in ten minutes than in all the time she’s spent around you.”

“Doesn’t make it any less unprofessional. I’m technically her boss,” Dean pointed out, cursing softly as the rolling pin nearly fell of the edge of the counter. 

“And you swear like a sailor on a daily basis,” Castiel said. “She doesn’t mind, I promise.”

Dean snorted but didn’t refute the statement, batting Castiel away when the Omega tried to help him proportion the sugar into little cups for later. 

Castiel backed up, allowing the Alpha room to work, and marveled at Dean’s finesse. He’d learned very quickly how to decorate cookies and such, even if he didn’t have quite the mastery Castiel did. Dean was better in the front of the bakery, charming the customers with his good looks and bright, confident grin. He’d insisted on sectioning the powdered sugar for the fudge later, though, so Castiel had gone out and talked with the customers for the morning.

“Rush over?” Dean asked, carefully measuring out powdered sugar.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Sassy Omega,” Dean grumbled. He gave Castiel a quick grin to show he was joking, as if the Omega hadn’t already known. Castiel’s heart warmed with affection.

“You could show me how to bake your mother’s pie,” he suggested tentatively. He didn’t want to force Dean into anything. “If you’re not too tired, of course. You could take the time to rest-“

Castiel was cut off by Dean’s lips on his. “You worry too much,” the Alpha murmured into his mouth. Castiel tried to deepen the kiss to give them both something else to focus on, but that plan was ruined by Dean pulling away. “Let me finish, you fucking flirt. Then we can make pie.”

Castiel laughed, the sound tugged from his chest by the irresistible force of Dean’s humor. The Alpha smiled despite himself as he measured out the last of the sugar, kneeling slowly to bring the cups to eye-level so he could see if everything was even.

It was warm in the bakery kitchen, the ovens in the very back emitting heat. It was nice in the winter, but in the summer, they had to make use of the massive windows on the left wall as much as they could.

“Finished,” Dean said, satisfied. He stuck the cups into a random muffin tray and threw them into the refrigerator, right on top of the measured chocolate and condensed milk.

The Alpha cleaned the last of the spilled powdered sugar, then turned to Castiel, who was watching him with a small smile on his face. 

“Ready?” the Omega asked, eyebrow rising.

“Ready,” Dean replied, giving his mate a small smile. “Let’s make a pie.”

The magic, Castiel learned, was in the filling.

He spent less time making the pie than just watching Dean, the small, proud smile never leaving his lips. A few months ago, Dean wouldn’t have dared to even admit he knew how to bake. Now, though, the Alpha was doing so well in accepting himself, the less-stereotypical parts included. He was practically dancing around the kitchen, pointing out random parts of the pie-making process.

Castiel watched as he carefully selected the perfect apples, then sliced them with neat precision. Dean showed him how to boil the sugar, caramel, and spices together, then set the timer for exactly fourteen minutes and three seconds before he put the sliced apples inside the boiling mixture.

It was, needless to say, _adorable_. Castiel didn’t think he loved anything more than watching Dean do things he enjoyed, save for Dean himself.

Dean showed him how to roll the pie crust precisely, something Castiel knew how to do already. He listened to the demonstration, though, smiling at the intensity in his Alpha’s eyes as Dean made sure the edges weren’t too thin.

When the oven was set at an exact three-hundred-and-fifty-four, the timer turned to twenty-seven minutes and sixteen seconds, Dean carefully added vents to the pie’s top, then put it in the oven.

“I hope I did it right,” he said worriedly as he closed the oven door and started the timer.

“I’m sure it will be perfect, Dean,” Castiel assured, rubbing soothing hands over the Alpha’s shoulders. “You’re certainly very precise.”

Dean nodded, turning to look at him. “Was that good? Do you think you know how to make it?”

Castiel smiled, kissing him on the tip of the nose. “Yes, but it’s more special when you make it. Maybe this can be your special treat, hmm? The one that only you know how to make.”

Dean blinked at him, eyes shining. “Really?”

“Sure. Your orange tarts were a hit,” Castiel reminded the Alpha. “I don’t mind letting you have this one. You seem like a specialist.”

Dean smiled at him, his green eyes glowing with so much love it took Castiel’s breath away. “Okay, Omega.” He stepped forward, kissing Castiel firmly on the lips. “That sounds perfect.”

“Dean,” Castiel half-moaned, pushing at the Alpha’s chest. “Dean, we cannot do that here. What if a customer comes in?”

“They can wait,” Dean grumbled, pouting as Castiel pushed him away. The Omega laughed, shaking his head.

“ _You_ can wait,” Castiel countered. “I’ll kiss you breathless after Garth takes over the afternoon shift and we can go home.”

Dean smiled at that, his adorable pout disappearing. “Sounds like a plan, Cas.”

As Castiel turned to go back to the front, though, the Alpha couldn’t resist pulling him in for one more kiss, smiling against the Omega’s laughing lips.

Just because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? ;) Fluffy enough?
> 
> I have REALLY bad writer's block right now, so I'm sorry for the lack of progress on story-writing. Does anyone have any tips for getting past writer's block? I can't seem to get past the intro to the fics I try to write. :( It's very frustrating.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. I will see you all soon (Hopefully)!
> 
> ~Faster_Than_the_Speed_of_Sound


End file.
